


Blame It On The Mistletoe

by iseeher



Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band), YouthWithYou2, qingchunyouni2 - Fandom, youth with you 2 tv, ywy2 - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, jiaqi making girls fall for her, just xinxue being dumb, kissing under the mistletoe, yu yan wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeher/pseuds/iseeher
Summary: Jiaqi’s christmas party has always been a gift to Xueer, she gets something new each year at that. Some good, some not so good but it might as well just matter how she takes it. After seeing those pair of eyes from the past, How will this years turn out to be?
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Liu Yuxin
Kudos: 15
Collections: Cloud 9 Holiday Drabbles





	Blame It On The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramenree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenree/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> exes A and B are tricked by their friends to attend the same holiday party. and if that isn't bad enough, A finds him/her and B inconveniently placed right under the mistletoe together.
> 
> ***
> 
> hello ! thank u @ramenree for putting out this prompt which is so cute and then i just ,, might not have done it justice and all the love to mi for beta reading this i love you much T.T but yes i tried my almost best so please read it haha:]

Xueer’s eyes flicker at the sight of a familiar face, one that gave her some of the happiest memories of her life. But she’s also hesitant to see them now. Time changes, but she still flinches whenever she sees those eyes. It’s almost funny how much of an impact that girl makes on her but that just adds up to what makes her and Yuxin’s relationship.

***

Two years ago, same day, on Christmas. Xueer arrived a bit late to Jiaqi’s Christmas party. It can be assumed that she throws at least one party every month considering how much Jiaqi loves socializing with people and Christmas was one of the most special days for them. Probably because it was at one Christmas party during their high school days that they became friends, when a random mean girl bullied Xueer, and Yu Yan and Jiaqi came to save her. They were strangers back then, Xueer was just another girl in their year but somehow they clicked. It might’ve started from sitting together for lunch and hanging out but to be honest it was always Jiaqi first, to which Xueer, and maybe Yuyan too, was grateful. 

There was a time when Jiaqi didn’t like celebrating Christmas due to the bitter memories related to that day, the day her parents left her when she was only 11. But somehow as she started spending the holiday with the two girls, it became more enjoyable. They would often do karaoke at Jiaqi’s house with they’re common friends and also some of her co-workers. And even though Xueer was not exactly a social butterfly she loved Jiaqi and Yu Yan to pieces, so obviously she always had to be there. 

The party is lit as usual. Jiaqi pouring drinks,Yu yan wrapping cookies into tissues for everyone to take and Xueer starts to greet the guests. It’s like every party but just the fact that they’re together made it much more special. Jiaqi introduced Xueer to her new co-worker who was a new designer in the company in which Jiaqi is a model. The first thing that caught Xueer was her eyes, they had such a distinctive aura in them. Not snowy like Xueer’s or as cloudy as Jiaqi’s but something that was made from the collision of those two like rain. They were so peaceful that Xueer could’ve stared at them for a lifetime. She wouldn’t have even realized that maybe the girl was getting creeped out by her intense gaze, if Xueer didn’t throw her the “checking out” look. 

“Earth to Xueer.” Jiaqi shook Xueers arm lightly so that she would come back to her senses.

“Shut up,” Xueer mumbled, a light shade of pink painting her cheeks as she finally averted her gaze.

“Okay guys I’m gonna leave you alone while you introduce yourselves. I need to greet the other guests anyway. I’ll be right back.” Jiaqi grins at them.

“I hate you,” Xueers lips trying not to let the new guest beside her hear.

“So…What’s your name?” she said in an attempt of breaking the ice. She thought to herself that this is probably the best she can do to make herself presentable and talk to a stranger whose eyes she was staring at a minute ago.

“I’m Liu Yuxin, yours?” 

“Wait-You’re mine? Since when? I mean it’s not that I’d decline to that- but... What?” And just then Ms. Kong Xueer started doing what she’s the best at, making a fool out of herself.

“Pfft, no. I’m also asking your name,” Yuxin replied, surprisingly not laughing aloud but with a tiny smile on her face.

Xueer realized how dumb she was being to a total stranger and perhaps this is why she can’t start conversations. Well it wasn’t like it was going to get any better.

“You’re cute,” Yuxin says while watching Xueer silently blame herself from within. 

Well expect the unexpected.

***

Xueers turns to Yu yan as her hands start to get sweaty.

“You knew this right?” 

“Knew what?” Yu Yan sipped her coffee.

“Even if our relationship isn’t the same as before now, I’m still one of the two people who knows you the most in this world. So you and Jiaqi were the masterminds? You could’ve told me she was coming.” Xueer huffs.

“Told you so that you had the choice to ditch us? The two of you don’t have to patch up or something but at least be civil and please stop ignoring each other. You know we only want you to be happy, think about it.” Yu Yan pats her in the back before walking off for a refill of coffee and Xueer guesses probably to update Jiaqi on how she reacted.

Xueer, Jiaqi and Yu Yan were the “it” trio of their high school, but frankly Jiaqi was always the one who kept them together since both of those dummies were in love with her and ironically the whole school knew except for Jiaqi herself. Maybe Jiaqi had feelings for the two of them at some point too but since Yu Yan confessed before Xueer could, her and Jiaqi were now in a relationship that has been going on for three years. Yes, she confessed that christmas. Even though Jiaqi and Yu Yan have been the same with Xueer she kept cutting them off to give them space. She doesn’t blame them for worrying about her but it’s hard for her too, especially after what happened between her and Yuxin.

***

“Are you fine?” Her voice came out in the most gentle way possible while walking over to the balcony.

The night breeze is nice, cold and feels like it’s going to snow in a bit.

“Y-Yes.” Xueer scrambles to try to hide that she was crying and replies not believing what she’s saying.

“You, Jiaqi and Yu yan are best friends right? Are you just overwhelmed with their announcement of their relationship?” Yuxin takes a deep breath after handing Xueer a tissue, which the latter accepts. 

“You liked Jiaqi right?” 

“It’s not- Yes.”

There is no point of denying this to a random person now anyways so she answers honestly. Somehow it doesn’t feel that heavy on her shoulders now, sharing it with a certain person. Yuxin told her how she once liked her best friend too, Lu Keran. Xueer knew that name seemed familiar and turns out it was one of Jiaqi’s co-workers. But now Keran is dating someone and Yuxin is trying to move on from that too. It surprised Xueer how a girl like Yuxin can be single, she’s literally perfect. 

Well it didn’t take long after that, since Jiaqi and Yu yan went to dates together now Xueer didn’t want to annoy them so she called Yuxin and they started hanging out together. Xueer got along with Yuxins friends pretty well too except for the fact that she got nervous to meet Keran and just spilled coffee on her when she did. Rest in peace Ms Keran’s pretty black dress. 

***

Xueer tries to finish the hot chocolate she was holding that Yu Yan gave her but her eyes seem to be not in her control as they keep searching for someone. She watches as Yuxin is told by Jiaqi to feel at home and take care of herself, Keran is with her too. It’s probably Keran’s first time at Jiaqi’s Christmas party because Xueer hadn’t seen her in them in recent years. One of those reasons was that Yuxin wasn’t on good terms with Keran back then. Yuxin and Keran take a seat on the black couch, well perhaps they still haven’t seen Xueer. They seem closer than they were before but that shouldn’t make a difference to her right? Her eyes were fixed on them chit-chatting and Yuxin seemed to have started looking around, Xueer feels that her gaze has caught her. She doesn’t really know how to react there but Yuxin starts to walk towards her after getting herself off the couch. Keran's eyes meet Xueer’s but they don’t greet each other as they both pretend it didn’t happen but Yuxins eyes resemble the same expression Xueer had when she saw her, surprised and maybe grateful. The closer Yuxin is getting, the more nervous Xueer gets. And suddenly she spills her drink over herself without looking.

“Be carefu-” Yuxin tries to help her with the glass but it’s already out of balance.

“Too late I guess.” 

“You should wash up, you know. So it doesn’t stain.” 

“Y-Yeah I’ll go.” 

“I’ll help you.” 

“Okay.”

Yes Xueer knew she was going to scream at herself when she got home for accepting Yuxin’s help but at that moment when she looked into her eyes, she just couldn’t help but say yes. 

***

It was last Christmas when they became the closest they ever had, but also drifted apart. Jiaqi was hanging out with Yu Yan while greeting her other guests and Xueer and Yuxin chatting about how just a year ago they met at the same party and now everything seems different but also the same. Xueer had a loving relationship with Jiaqi and Yu Yan again and felt comfortable with them even while giving them space, all thanks to Yuxin. She felt like she belonged there. 

“What are you thinking?” Yuxin smiles at her.

“Nothing.” Xueer grins but she gets it now Yuxin knows what she’s thinking.

“Dance?”

“Sure.” 

And as they begin dancing to the music, Xueer watches the snow fall outside the window which looks really pretty. She observes Jiaqi’s co-workers Lin Fan and Ge Xinyi dance around beside them and eventually they end up below “a bunch of branches with a bow tied around” as Yu Yan will say, mistletoe. 

Xueer leans in and feels Yuxins lips on hers, they’re not as icy as Xueer’s but not warm too. Just the perfect amount to melt her. They stay there for a while, but it feels good. Her arms around Yuxin and Yuxin’s around hers. But there are still so many questions in her mind about whether this is right and does Yuxin also feel the way she does or not. And suddenly it breaks apart as Yuxin’s phone rings.

***

“So how have you been?” Xueer speaks wiping off the hot chocolate off her pretty red dress. 

“Not much, just the same… Life.” Yuxin holds up another tissue to her.

“Are you and Keran together now?” Xueer has never been the one to hide stuff she wants to know, so she’ll be straight forward.

“No, of course not. She just needs a bit of company after her breakup so I’m being a good best friend.” Her eyes look up straight into Xueer’s.

“Yeah sure.” 

“You don’t trust me?” Yuxin’s voice deepened.

“I’m done.” She gestures towards the part on her dress that had the stain.

Xueer doesn’t answer and walks off into the main room instead because she knows if she stays there for a second more, she’ll end up telling her everything.

***

Xueer remembers Yuxin walking off to the balcony after picking up her call and she seemed normal so Xueer got herself coffee and started talking to Yu Yan.

“So we saw you and Yuxin together a while back, to be honest if you ask me it shouldn’t have taken you both so long to do that but I’m happy for you now.” Yu Yan grins.

“Shut up.” Xueer says that in a neutral tone and shoots Yu Yan a look but she’s smiling herself inside.

“Isn’t that Yuxin?” 

“Maybe.” Yuxin had an expression of fear Xueer had never seen before and she walked out the door at such a speed as if her life depended on it.

Xueer looks around, everyone and everything seems normal so what might’ve been the reason Yuxin stormed off like that. That phone call, Xueer thinks she saw it was from a nameless contact but she also heard Yuxin answering it as it might be her mother. Xueer didn’t really ever ask about Yuxin’s family if she wasn’t the one who spoke first. Because if you pull a string too far sometimes, it breaks. So that’s when she had a choice to go after Yuxin or let her be. 

***

The moment they came back, Yu Yan handed them both shots to drink with an excuse of “let’s catch up”. Xueer can’t even blame Yu Yan because she’s also trying her best to set things right. She watches as Yuxin consecutively drinks three in a row and after a moment of hesitation, she starts herself too. After about ten minutes they both start getting tipsy. Xueer sees Jiaqi and Yu Yan hugging together on the couch opposite to theirs and mumbles about how cute they are. She feels happy for them now. That they hopefully have a better future. Yuxin is beside her and she fixes her eyes towards her and sees her watching Keran and Lin Fan dancing together now.

“They look cute right?” Yuxin asks,but it wasn’t really directed to anyone specific for it to answer.

“Yeah.” Xueer answers softly.

“Why couldn’t we be like that?”

It hits Xueer almost as if Yuxin is doing the same thing to her that she does all the time, a feeling of looking through her like she knows everything about her and what she’s feeling. Though this time she can’t ignore the question. 

“Because you left me,that night.” Xueer remembers waiting there,calling and texting her but she didn’t pick up. Days went by, she even visited her apartment but everything was gone. At one point everything related to Yuxin seemed to have disappeared from her life and she made herself used to it that way, until today. 

Xueer walks over to the counter to get coffee because the shots were getting her drowsy. Just before picking up a cup she sees those familiar branches hanging above just before and she watches as Yuxin comes and stands just beside her.

“I’m sorry.” It’s like old times, just like Yu Yan said. But this time Yuxin is the one to lean in first, their lips brush off each other’s and it feels like everything is falling into place. Perhaps everything will be okay. As they break apart Yuxin starts rambling about how her parents took her, grounded her and she kept feeling useless how she couldn’t even tell Xueer how she feels and just left her. But all of that doesn’t really matter now, at this moment. Xueer could feel Yuxins arms wrapped around her and it was something she always craved for.

Cold really does bring out the warmth in all of us.

**Author's Note:**

> that was decent right? i mean hopefully it was, if it wasn’t i’ll bury myself in a corner and die. okay jk jk no i won’t do that but thank u for taking your time to read this i really appreciate it ! And ig leave come comments about what i can improve maybe ? have a nice day and just a great year !


End file.
